familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wewahitchka, Florida
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 19.3 |area_land_km2 = 16.1 |area_water_km2 = 3.2 |area_total_sq_mi = 7.4 |area_land_sq_mi = 6.2 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.2 |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2000 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 1722 |population_density_km2 = 89.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 232.7 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 30 |latm = 6 |lats = 51 |latNS = N |longd = 85 |longm = 11 |longs = 55 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 14 |elevation_ft = 46 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 32465 |area_code = 850 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 12-77100 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0294641 |website = |footnotes = }} Wewahitchka is a city in Gulf County, Florida, United States. The population was 1,722 at the 2000 census. According to the U.S. Census Bureau's 2004 estimates, the city had a population of 1,703. Geography Wewahitchka is located at (30.114042, -85.198541) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (16.42%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,722 people, 696 households, and 483 families residing in the city. The population density was 277.4 people per square mile (107.1/km²). There were 894 housing units at an average density of 144.0 per square mile (55.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 89.61% White, 7.55% African American, 7.64% Native American, 0.75% Asian, 0.17% Pacific Islander, and 1.28% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.05% of the population. There were 696 households out of which 29.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.4% were married couples living together, 15.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.6% were non-families. 28.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.01. In the city the population was spread out with 26.8% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 24.0% from 25 to 44, 25.0% from 45 to 64, and 16.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 90.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,755, and the median income for a family was $32,935. Males had a median income of $26,023 versus $19,886 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,731. About 16.6% of families and 19.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.3% of those under age 18 and 17.6% of those age 65 or over. Schools Wewahitchka is home to two schools; Wewahitchka Elementary School, whose mascot are the Warriors; and Wewahitchka High School, whose mascots are the Gators. They are have a HeadStart program at the Old elementary site. Tupelo honey Wewahitchka is the site of one of Florida's largest beekeeping operations, which was the setting for Ulee's Gold, a movie filmed in the area. This premium honey is produced by placing beehives, known by the beekeepers as "Bee Boxes", in the swamps along the Apalachicola and other area rivers. In some areas the bees are placed on platforms and rafts to keep them above potential floods. Prior to the tupelo bloom, all earlier season honeys are stripped from the bees to avoid contamination with lesser grades produced earlier. Likewise, as soon as bloom is finished, the honey must be removed quickly before the bees have a chance to add other types of nectar. Wewahitchka also has an annual two day Tupelo Honey festival in May. References External links *Lanier's Tupelo Honey (about) Category:Cities in Gulf County, Florida